


This Whole Time

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1350061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Geez, McKay, I haven’t even touched you yet.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Whole Time

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #165 "foreplay"

“Oh, my god,” said Rodney, as John’s fingers found the zipper of his pants. 

“Geez, McKay, I haven’t even touched you yet.”

“No— Well, yes— I mean, _six years_ , Sheppard!”

John paused, frowning. “Six years of what?”

“All right, maybe only five years. I don’t know if we should really count the first one. We were all running on adrenaline more often than not, and what with the probability that we’d never see Earth again… That is still a depressingly long time.

“A long time for what?” John asked.

Rodney rolled his eyes. “What is it we were doing just now?”

“We _were_ just getting to the good part,” said John. “Before someone decided to get all philosophical on me.”

“Oh, that’s just insulting. And stick to the topic, Sheppard. How exactly did we get up to ‘the good part’?”

“I’m pretty sure you were there for that, Rodney,”

“I want your take on it, then,” Rodney said.

“Okay…” said John, slowly. “Okay. After dinner, we both came back here. We played chess, where I completely kicked your butt—”

“That was a lucky move and you know it,” said Rodney, but John ignored him.

“—you complained about me winning,” he continued. “I said that I could beat you at chess anytime. You said I should put my money where my mouth was, I suggested something better I could do with my— Oh, my god.”

“Told you.”

“ _Rodney_ ,” said John. “This is— We’ve been— This whole time?”

“I know,” Rodney agreed.

“No wonder everyone always thought we were sleeping together!” said John. “We’ve been doing our foreplay in public for years.”

Rodney frowned. “I did not need that visual, thanks, Sheppard.”

“Oh, my god,” he said again, laughing.

“Yeah,” Rodney agreed, smiling back, and leaned in to kiss him.

THE END


End file.
